Following Directions
by DCcomicGirl33
Summary: Zim and Dib are always at each others throats, and Gaz seems to get caught in the middle of their fighting. One day Dib and Zim at going at it and then she REALLY gets caught in the middle. What will happen to Gaz after the events that day? More importantly what will happen to Zim and Dib! P.S. they are still the same. Just a year older...
1. Chapter 1

Ok here's a new story for your simple minds! Enjoy...

It was a normal day for the membrane children. They were walking to skool like every other day. Dib was ranting about paranormal stuff, while Gaz didn't listen.

"So then Zim shot at me with his laser thingy, but I dodged it just before it could hit me. I had to think fast before he could act again, so I-"

"Shut up. All you ever talk about is Zim! Zim this. Zim that. Can't you just give it a rest? Ever since that alien came here its all you ever talk about! It's really annoying. And somehow I always end up saving your butt! You're starting to get me involved, and if I start getting involved I will make you both wish I was just a bad dream!", Gaz said in a very intimidating manner. Dib looked at her, her words processing through his mind.

"I'll never give it a rest, Gaz. Not until that alien scum is on a table being dissected. The earth needs protecting from the invasion. AND I, DIB, will be there to protect it!", he said in a heroic tone. Gaz merely rolled her eyes. Seeing all she said went in one ear and out the other. Gaz just refocused on destroying evil mutant monkeys.

They walked the rest of the way with Dib talking about his plans.

After what felt like forever, they finally reached the skool. To Gaz's displeasure Dib just happen to see his rival trying to play a game of basketball with a group of kids. Dib growled at the sight of Zim.

"Hey! Pig smellys! Pass the ball to Zim! Zim is opens.", Zim was screaming at the players. He waved both his hands in the air trying to get there attention. There was a glimmer of hope for him as a player was looking for someone to pass the ball too. "Over here dirt child! Pass the ball me, MEE!", the player seemed to have to other choice. So in a act of desperation he threw the ball to Zim.

Zim was still ranting when the ball was thrown to him. So he didn't notice the ball coming till it was too late. The ball smacked him hard in the face, making and unnerving sound. All the kids that where outside hissed, or twisted their face in pain. All except for Dib and Gaz.

"HAHA! Take that space boy! Did that hurt? GOOD! Hahaha!", Dib screamed in a laughing fit. Gaz merely chuckled darkly. Not because she hated Zim, well she did just not like her brother, but because she saw him get hurt. She loved seeing these two get hurt because of their own stupidity.

Zim was laying on the ground. He groaned in pain as he slowly tried to get up. The player on his team walked over to him. Scowls on all their faces.

"Stupid earth game...", his voice held aggravation and pain. He looked up with one eye slightly open. He rubbed his face tenderly.

"Thanks a lot Zim! Now we have a foul! All. Thanks. Too. YOU!", one boy sad with a sneer. Zim only glared at the human before him. Once he was standing up he looked the boy died in the eyes.

"Foolish worm monkey! It was you that hit The Almighty Zim, with the round ball of pain...", he said pointing an accusing finger at the boy. "So it is you that made the team lose. And YOU hit ME in the face! So in all reality, I should report you for..for..for BULLYING!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Ya know what? You're not worth getting into trouble. Come on guys. Class is about to start.", he said in a know-it-all voice. Then he and his little group left an angry Zim behind.

"That's right, walk away! Do not provoke Zim's mighty rath!", he screamed at them until the disappeared into the building. He growled but pushed it aside...for now. He would make him pay later. "Stupid humans... They should be honored to have Zim on their team.", he grumbled to himself.

"Ha! You'll never be able to fit in here Zim! No matter how hard you try, you will always be the outcast. The black sheep. The sore thumb.", Dib exclaimed.

"What's so wrong about being different Dib? I'm also different. Does that mean I'm an alien too?", Gaz asked with venom in her voice. Dib looked at his sister with uneasiness. He must've said the wrong thing.

"W-well no! But he's an alien! Your kind of different is normal, but not his. I didn't mean it in a bad way. G-Gaz I'm sorry if I-", Haz held up her hand to silence him. He quieted immediately. She didn't want to hear it.

"Haha! Well look at this! Dib taking orders from his LITTLE sister! You're so pathetic Dib-worm!", he said with a smirk. Gaz sent him a glare and he did the same to her.

"Leave Gaz out of this Zim", Zim stopped glaring at Gaz and was now glaring Dib. Both Zim and Dib stormed up to each other only leaving a 2 feet between them. Gaz reluctantly followed her brother. "For one I don't always have to do what my sister tells me too!", he said angrily. Gaz raised an eyebrow. She slowly put away her game slave.

"Yes you do..", Gaz reported in a mellow tone. Zim started to laugh at Dib. Dib started to get nervous. What was he going to say?

"That's not the point," he said quickly. He waved his hand to dismissed the subject. "The point is that I am-"

"A pathetic earth worm, that obeys his little sister like a dog.", Dib narrowed his at the smirking Zim. Zim's body language was very cocky. His arms were crossed, he put most of his body pressure on one foot, and that teasing smirk glued to his face.

Dib was beyond mad. He felt like he could strangle that alien. But before he could get the chance Gaz spoke up.

"This is getting boring. I'm going to class, with or without you Dib.", Dib didn't really hear Gaz. He was to focused on the puddle of water near Zim. Dib grew his own little evil smirk.

Zim saw the evil smile on his face. He slowly followed Dib's gaze to the water. Zim cringed and knew what he was going to do. He had to think fast. Zim needed a shield from the water he knew was sure to come.

He looked around in a panic and saw one thing. Not completely thinking he grabbed Gaz and held her in front of him.

Dib couldn't have worse timing. Right when he jumped in the puddle Zim had grabbed Gaz. Now Gaz was went and glaring daggers at Dib.

"_If looks could kill...I'd be dead right now..._", Dib thought.

Zim notice his poorly thought out plan worked. Sure a couple of drops got on his hand but he could mange. He smiled with victory. Still holding Gaz from behind.

All of a sudden Gaz's fist came flying to his face. 'WACK!', he let go of her with one hit. He fell on his butt.

Gaz then narrowed her eyes at Dib. He shook slightly as Gaz neared him. "Gaz! I didn't mean to get you wet, honest!", Gaz raised he fist getting ready to hit him. Only to stop when she was centimeters away from his face.

The reason she stopped was because she heard a fizzing noise. Gaz's breath hitched. She feared the worst. "Gaz, your pocket has sparks flying out of it!", Dib said pointing at her pocket. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked at her pocket.

Gaz, as fast as she could, reached into her dress pocket. Her suspicions we're confirmed when she found her Game Slave ruined with water. Sparks were still coming out of it as she held it in her hand. Her eyes twitched and she grind her teeth with anger.

"Look it's really not that bad. I mean we could UHAHG!", Dib couldn't finish because Gaz's hand was rapped around Dib's throat.

"Quiet Dib! I'm letting you live for now because I don't want to be late for class, but I swear when we get home I will send you to a world of nightmares, pain, and darkness!", she said in a threatening tone. Dib was full on shaking now. He nodded as best he could and Gaz finally let go.

Seeing no point in keeping the broken thing she threw it in some random spot and stormed off to class. Little did she know she almost hit Zim in the face with the thing. Luckily it landed right next to his face. The sound of the G.S. smashing next to him startled him, making him sit up straight.

In front of him was pissed off looking Dib. "Your little sibling can hit, Zim will give her that.", he said rubbing his cheek. Dib growled and grabbed Zim by his collar. Dib glare directly into his contact eyes. At first Zim was shocked but soon returned the glare.

"Don't you ever touch my sister again!", Dib spat with venom on each word. Zim slapped Dib's hands away, making him hit the ground. Zim quickly stood up facing Dib.

"You do not command me! Zim cannot be told what to do by a human!", Zim pointed at Dib.

"I mean it Zim. You are never allow to touch her, talk to her, or even look at her! If you hurt her in anyway, I will hurt you ten fold.", Dib said in an intimidating voice. He gave Zim one more dirty look before walking to class.

"You cannot tell Zim what to do! Zim does what he wants!", he screamed at Dib. But Dib ignored him and kept walking. Zim growled, he needed a plan to get back at Dib, but what? He started looking around for inspiration. His gaze fell upon the broken G.S.

A wicked smile appeared on his face. He carefully picked up the damaged Game Slave. "And now Zim know exactly what he wants to do. MUHAHAHA!", he said with an evil smile. He started to walk back base with the G.S. in hand. Skool can wait, he had some planing to do.

So first chapter, how was it? I look forward to hearing from you all! :D


	2. Plan

_**I'm so mad I'm late for updating X( And to make things worse its a short chapter! WHAAA WAA WHAAA! But don't worry next ones coming faster and will be a little longer! So sorry :'(**_

Zim had finally arrived at the base. "Hiya master!", Gir screamed from the sofa. "Aren't you supposed to be in Skool?", he asked. Zim only glared at him slightly

"No," was all Zim said before he walked down to the lab. Once fully there he went over to the giant computer screen.

"COMPUTER!", he yelled. His voice echoing off the walls of the lab. "Scan this electronic device. Then give me the tools required too fix it.", he ordered. To his surprise the computer didn't complain, but he knew that it was sure to come. A scanner came from the ceiling and hovered over the broken Game Slave. A blue light came out of it and rested above the G.S.

"This is a common gaming device know to the humans as a 'Game Slave'. It keeps humans entertained.", it said in a dry tone. Zim rolled his eyes.

"Zim knows what it is! Just give the tools I need to fix it.", he growled. The computer let out a soft groan, but did as it was told. The scanner went back into the ceiling, and in its place was a pinkish/reddish tool box. Just as Zim was about to take the box it went above him just out of his reach. "What? What is this!", Zim screamed.

"I just want to-"

"What is this?"

"I just want to kno-"

"What is this?", Zim asked a third time unnecessarily loud. There was a slight pause between the two. Then a deep sigh was heard from the computer.

"Are you done yet?", it said impatiently. Zim started to hum in thought. He tapped his foot and looked at the screen.

"Yeah, I guess so.", he said with a shrug. If the computer had eyes they would be rolling.

"Good. Now, all I want to know is, why are you fixing the human device?", Zim opened his mouth to speak but the computer talked over him. "I was going to wait till you started ranting about your plan and how glorious it is, but I decided to ask now. That way I won't be out if the loop."

"Well then Zim shall tell you my plan and all it's gloriousness!", he said with is fist in the air. "This is a side plan really, but a GREAT one none the less!"

"Yeah yeah! Just get on with it!", the computer said in an irritated tone. Zim glared at the computer screen.

"As I was saying," he said giving the screen dirty looks."it's a revenge plan on the Dib-worm.", he spat out his name with hate. "You know what he did today? The nerve of the dirt child! You know what he told me, The Almighty Zim!"

"No, and I don't care to know. But I'm sure you'll tell me anyway.", it said in a bored tone. Zim seemed to ignore him and continued.

"He told me what to do! No one gives Zim commands!", he seemed to pause for a few seconds. "Well except for the Tallest, of course. But that's far from the subject.", Zim waved off the small subject. "The point is that a meat sack of a human can not tell Zim what to do! So to get back at him I am doing what he said not to do!"

"What did he tell you to do?", the computer asked not really caring.

"He told Zim to stay away from his dark sibling, the Gaz human.", he said in a deep tone. "So Zim shall spend as much time with her as possible. Gain her trust and make the Dib-filth watch. Yes I will have to spend time with a dirty earth child, but it is a sacrifice I am willing to make!"

"What does the gaming counsel have to do with anything?", Zim rolled his eyes. He grunted slightly.

"I was getting to that!", he complained with his arms crossed. "You never let Zim finish.", he huffed. "The 'Game Slave' is very important to the human. So Zim will fix it and use it to earn her trust. That is only step one of the plan."

"What's step two?"

"Why do you ask so many questions!", he groaned. "Never mind that! Give Zim the tool box now!", he order. He put his hands up in the air trying to reach the box. He started squeezing at the air waiting for the box to come.

The computer let go of the box and it landed directly on Zim's head. "Haha!", the computer laughed. Zim landed on the floor laying on his back. He slowly sat up rubbing his head.

"Ugh... Why does this keep happening to Zim?", he said with a groan. The computer stopped laughing.

"Wait, wait, wait, this happened to you more then once today?"

"Yes, why?", he got his answer when the computer started to laugh again. "Ha ha very funny," he said in a sarcastic tone as he got up from his stop on the floor. "Computer mute your voice box until I say otherwise.", it was a command it had to obey. Right away it was quiet, but Zim knew it was still laughing on the inside. He would deal with it later. Right now he was going Gaz's G.S.

He walked over to the G. S. with the tool box in hand. He opens the box and pulls out a pair of red goggles. Then he throws the box in a random place. It seems that all he really needed was the goggles, cause he had all the superior tools in his PAK.

He pulled out to wire like tools from his PAK and started to tinker with the G.S. Sparks flew as he messed with the thing. A sinister smile creeped onto his face.

"_This plan with work out perfectly. Gaz with be putty in my hands."_, Zim thought wickedly.

_**Again sorry for it being SO short! I feel so bad! Anyway next one will be longer.**_


	3. Gaz's Day

_**Told you I would update fast! Anyway enjoy the story. Do it now!**_

The bell rang through out the Skool as children started to leave the classrooms. The kids of the Skool started to flood the halls. But of all the children Dib was one of the first ones out of the classroom. He was rushing to leave. To find a safe place to go before...

"DDDIIIBBB!", Gaz screamed over the crowd. The hallway fell silent, and Dib winced at the harshness in the tone of her voice. Never in his life has he ever been so sorry to hear his own name.

Dib slowly turned around to see the large mass of students separate. So now Dib could see an angry Gaz standing at the far end of the hall. He panicked slightly. Looking for a way to leave, seeing how hiding in the crowd of students was no longer an option. Dib looked back at the doors to leave. They were so close yet so far.

"You shall pay Dib. Once I get my hands on you I will make you wish you were numb. I WILL get my revenge, Dib. You broke my Game Slave! Now. I. Break. YOU!", Gaz said in a low and threatening tone. Her shadow seemed to grow longer as she glared at Dib.

Dib also noticed this and gulped. He had to think fast, or else...

"Hey! Guys! I think I hear the ice cream truck!", in a flash the kids started running towards the exist. Dib, not wanting to get stepped on, ran with them. He turned his head to look at Gaz. "Sorry Gaz, can't talk now. Don't want to be trampled! See you at home..", he yelled to his little sister. Now Gaz was alone in the hall. Staring at the doors with such hate.

"You're gonna wish you were trampled when I'm through with you.", Gaz grumbled. She sighed and decided to start walking. She was going to calm down. Not because violence wasn't the answer no, no, no far from it. She was saving her anger for Dib when she saw him.

She made a quick detour back to her classroom. She had something she would like get from the teacher. Gaz walked up to her teacher's desk once she got into the room.

"What are you still doing here?", the teacher said in a gruff voice. Gaz looked at her with one eye open.

"I came back to ask if I can borrow a book.", Ms. Bitters raised an eyebrow. "Dib broke my Game Slave 2. So I need to keep myself entertained until I get my hands on him."

"What book would you take?", Ms. Bitters asked as she turned to the almost empty bookcase. Gaz shrugged letting Ms. Bitters know to pick for her. "You have a choice of Home Again, Rapunzel, The Run, and Paranormal Acts of Today.", Ms. Bitters eyed the last one suspiciously. "Your horribly doomed brother must've left this one last year."

"Is that it?", Gaz asked with her arms crossed. Ms. Bitters looked back at the bookcase and nodded. Gaz sighed and peeked at the bookcase. There in the darkest corner of the bookcase was a black book that blended in with the shadows. "What about that one, in the corner?", Gaz pointed out.

Ms. Bitters looked at the book and grabbed it. It was dusty, dustier than Dib's book. "Well, one of these rotten brats must of left it here.", in the blink of an eye she was in front of Gaz holding the book in hand. "Here take it.", she roughly shoved it into Gaz's hands. "Now leave. I if I have to deal with kids longer than I'm suppose to I'll be put in jail for child abuse."

Gaz smirked. She did not take any offense by what Ms. Bitters said. She felt the same way. Gaz did not like to be around people. They were stupid. Even her dad was clueless at points. It seemed that she and her brother were the only smart ones. Sure, Dib was spaz at times, but he and Gaz were the only ones that knew that there was danger.

"Thanks I guess.", Gaz said. Ms. Bitters made a bug sound and Gaz left the room. Gaz started walking down the hall, with the book in hand, when she heard a loud bang. She figured her teacher slammed the door.

Gaz finally made it outside the Skool. It gave her a chance to get a look at the book.

It looked like black leather but it was softer. Well smoother than leather, way smoother. It was a hard cover book, but the the leather like substance seemed to be sewn into the book with a sliver threading.

"Weird...", Gaz mumbled to herself. She was tempted to open the book, but decided against it until she had nothing better to do.

"Well I guess I could drop it off at home and head to the arcade.", she thought. And with that she was off. With only her thoughts to keep her busy.

(One walk home later...)

Gaz arrived to an empty house. "Figuered Dib wouldn't be here.", she thought.

She quickly went upstairs and threw the book on her bed. She grabbed her wallet from the nightstand and shoved it in her pocket. You see her dad gave her that wallet for her allowance. Small gifts for when he wasn't there.

Gaz jogged down the stairs and grabbed her keys. She didn't need to lock the door it locked by itself, getting in was the problem.

Gaz was out of the house and made her way to her favorite arcade.

(One walk to the arcade...)

Gaz was about a block away from the arcade. She could already smell the cheap plastic of the prizes, and the junk food served there. Gaz smirked these were the smell she knew well.

She walked up to the door but before she could open it they flew open. A big man carrying a whimpering pale boy was shown.

"This will teach you to hit the buttons hard!"

"B-But the button was stuck! What was I Ahhhhh!", but before he could finish defending himself he was thrown. The security guard dusted of his hands. He then looked down and saw Gaz staring up at him. He smiled polity at her and held open the door for her.

"Have fun at Players Palaces!", he said as if nothing happened. Gaz rolled her eyes and stepped inside.

It was dark barely lit by ceiling lights. The games' lights gave the place a nice feel. Gaz looked around for an empty place where she could play. To her luck she found one. It was a war game. Gaz loves war games.

She looked at the controls. Pretty simple. There was a button for shooting, reloading, and a nob to turn. She notices that the controls had a twin pair. A two player game. As long as the extra controls didn't get in her way she could care less.

Gaz checked the high scores on the game. "34,983? I can beat it...", Gaz thought smugly.

She quickly whipped out two quarters and put them into the machine. The game started up and Gaz did not wast anytime. Right when she got the weapon she started shooting. She was in the zone.

Shooting enemies and moving as fast as she could.

Gaz almost didn't notice when someone called her name, but she did. She momentarily looked away from her game to see who would dare call her. She growled.

Why was Zim looking for her?

"Human! Did you not hear Zim calling you?", he said walking up to Gaz. She ignored him still trying to play. "Hey I was talking to you.", Gaz started to get angry.

"Go away.", she groaned. As she started to lose her focus. She heard Zim growl in the background. Then it was quiet. Gaz thought he left and sighed in relief.

"Zim said listen!", he grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around. Gaz stares at him with shock. No one interrupted her when she was playing. Her shocked stare turned into a harsh glare.

"You have ten seconds to explain yourself before I rip off your arm!", most would be afraid, but Zim only smirked. He had he had her FULL attention.

_**Yay! Hope you enjoyed it. I know that it was a little boring but there is a reason for that!**_

_**Next chapter is more exciting! Bye now.**_


	4. Game day

_**Sorry yall! My computer was acting all wonky! I couldn't upload stuff till now. Read on!**_

* * *

Gaz glared at Zim with such hate people around them started to get uncomfortable. Zim had finally decided to take his hand off of her, but his smirk did not waver.

"Well? Are you gonna explain yourself or stand there like the idiot you are?", she questioned. Gaz was getting irritated waiting for him. Usually she would just knock him out and put him in a comma, but she thought she could humor him THEN beat him into a comma.

"That is no way to talk too Zim!", he screamed gathering the attention of some gamers. He stepped closer getting in her personal space. "You shall show your future ruler with respect.", he poked her chest. Gaz's eyes opened with shock. He touched her, TOUCHED HER! Getting in her personal space was one thing, but to physically touch her was going to far.

She growled as she ran out patience. She grabbed him by his shoulders and slammed him into a nearby wall. Gaz was glaring daggers as she held Zim in her iron grip. Zim twisted his face in pain as his back was forced to hit the wall. He hoped she hadn't damaged his PAK.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you with your own limbs! 'Cause I've got a few reasons why I should!", hate dripping from each word as she spoke. Zim's pained expression was now replaced with a cocky one.

"Well, little Gaz, Zim has a perfect reason.", he said smirking. Gaz only growled seeing that he was so cool about the situation. Zim reached behind him and pressed on his PAK. It opened and he grabbed something inside.

He then pulled out the Game Slave 2 in perfect condition. Gaz's eyes widened with surprise. "Is this not a good enough reason?", he waved the G.S. around. Gaz let go of Zim and eyed Game Slave. Zim dusted off his shoulders and readjusted his invader uniform. "That's more like it.", luckily for him Gaz did not hear that last comment. She was to busy focusing on the G.S.

As she reached to grab it Zim lifted it up above his head. "Nu hu. It's not going to be that easy.", he said walking around her. Gaz turned and looked at him as he walked back over to her war game. She followed him but only for the sake of the G.S. "In order for you to obtain your previous gaming device you need to beat Zim at something. Zim will even give you the honor of choosing on what todo."

Gaz's common sense kicked in. She knew she could always buy another Game Slave and leave Zim here. It was simply, but the idea of beating Zim and watching him fail was so tempting. Gaz's option were simple. She could stay and play along, OR she could beat him up and leave.

"We'll play War Fire.", she said pointing to the game behind him. "If I win I get the Game Slave, but what happens if you win? What do you get out of this?", she asked with her arms crossed. The look of impatience all over her face.

"Eh? Zim will decided that when I win."

"When you win?"

"Yes that's what I said! When I win.", he said in a challenging tone.

"Fine! The player that gets above 34,983 points first wins.", she held out her hand to shake his. He eyed her hand suspiciously before something inside his head clicked. He stuck out his hand and held it out next to hers. Not touching it but hovering next to it. Gaz rolled her eyes and roughly grabbed his hand.

His eyes widened. Next thing Zim knew his arm was going up and down. Once Gaz let go he looked at her then his hand. He was confused over all. No one has ever done that to him before.

"What was that for?", he asked.

"You're really that stupid that you don't know what a hand shake is?", Gaz raised an eyebrow. He only glared at her. "Humans do it to greet, or seal a deal, like we just did.", Gaz answered with an eye roll.

"Very well. Let us begin.", he said. Gaz walked over to the game now standing in front of the game. Her hands were on the controls as she looked over at Zim.

"What the heck are you doing?", Gaz asked with irritation. Zim was stretching in front of the machine.

"Stretching. What does it look like I'm doing?", he said bending over and touching his toes.

"It looks like you're being stupid! Why are you doing that anyway?", she said crossing her arms. Zim looked at her while pulling on his arms.

"Well Zim must prepare if he is to face you in a game. I'm doing this so I don't tense up in the middle of beating you.", Zim said still stretching. Gaz scoffed at his comment. She glared at him for being cocky.

"Is this going to take long? I have better things to do then watch you do inappropriate positions."

"Well I will have to stretch my legs so the don't buckle on me, then my arms, my neck, massage thumbs so they don't start to crap, after that-"

"Alright, alright, I get it! You're gonna take forever.", she said with an eye roll. "I'm going to get a soda. If you're not done..doing what you're doing by the time I get back I will rip out your eyes and use them as soccer balls.", Zim stared at her. He was about to comment but Gaz wasn't done. "Then fill your head rabid squirrels, and feed your body to my sercurity." Zim blinked at her words. What could he say to that?

Before he COULD figure out what to say she was gone. He was so lost in his own thought he didn't see nor hear her leave. It didn't matter to him. He had more important things to do.

Once he was sure she was gone he stopped stretching and crouched down to the machine. Zim reached behind him and grabbed something from his PAK. He pulled out a small portable screen like thing, and pulled out a small cord from it. Zim stuck the cord into the coin slot.

"Come on come on.", Zim tried to rush the progress. The device was almost like a virus. It allows the first player, or player one, to always win. No matter what happens player one will ALWAYS win. Zim knew Gaz would pick a game to challenge him so he thought ahead. The device downloads codes into the machine letting it known to favor a certain player.

So in short terms he's cheating.

Zim started to become very nervous. He knew that if Gaz saw him doing this she would not only send him to a world of pain, but also never play the game with him. And all of this would be in vein. Zim looked from side to side trying to see if he could spot the purple hair girl. So far so good. No sign of her, but that didn't mean she wasn't near.

He began to sweat slightly as he looked down at the screen. "93...95...97...98..99", Zim thought. He looked at the number 99. It was almost done! It seemed to go slow tho. Zim stared at the screen anxiously waiting for it to hit 100%.

After what seemed like hours it finally hit 100. In a flash, Zim put the device back in his PAK. He sat on the floor with a satisfied look on his face. He whipped sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Thank the Tallest..."

"Thank the what?", Gaz asked from behind. Zim jumped up to his feet with fright. He stared wide eyed at Gaz as he clutched his chest. Gaz only gave him a blank stare as she slurp her drink.

"Gaz-human, how long have you been standing there?", he asked. He didn't even hear Gaz come. Gaz shrugged and to a big sip of her soda before answering.

"About the time where you said 'thank the tallest'.", she said in an uninterested tone. Zim's breathing was finally normal. "So are you ready or what?", Zim opened his mouth to speak. "Doesn't matter it you're ready or not we're playing anyways."

"Then why did you ask if me I was ready?", Gaz put her drink down next to the machine. She stared at Zim, one eye barely open.

"To humor you. Now shut up and play.", she grabbed the controls for player one. Zim's eyes widened.

"Wait!", he yelled slightly. Gaz glared at him.

"What now?", Gaz asked. Aggravation laced through each word.

"I want to be player one! After all I am number one. You should get player two.", Gaz raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure if he was kidding or not.

"You have got to be kidding me...", Gaz narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"No, Zim is very serious little Gaz. Now move over so I shall be number one!", he commanded. Gaz's eye started to twitch.

"You're pushing your luck here Zim!", she said through clenched teeth. "My patience is wearing thin with you. You get what you get.", Zim look down at the floor. He looked like a little boy who had been denied his favorite toy. Gaz let out an irrattated sigh. "Here be first player," Zim looked up at her with a smile,"under one condition." There it was. "You have to stop your whining. It's getting on my nerves."

Zim got a toothy grin and nodded. Gaz stepped away from the first player controls and Zim skipped over to them. Gaz groaned softly as she grabbed player two controls. Zim stared at the screen waiting for the game to begin.

"You pay for this game.", Gaz said. Zim looked at her with confusion.

"I did not bring any of the earth money with me.", Gaz sighed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two quarters then put them into the machine.

"You owe me a dollar.", she said in a low voice.

"But you only put in two quarters, yes?", she nodded. "And four earth quarters equal a dollar. So Zim only owes two quarters. Learn your language arts Gaz.", she only rolled her eyes.

"You made me lose my other game. Ya know what shut up and play!", and with that the game started.

Gaz started to hit the buttons and focus on only the game. Zim copied her motions. Zim watch as his points started to go higher and higher. He smirked. "Gaz doesn't know what she got herself into," he thought smugly.

He was at 98 points so far. He thought he was doing pretty good. That is until he looked at Gaz's score 110 and growing. His breath hitched. Even with virus in the game she was still determined to win. Zim began to hit the buttons harder and faster.

At one point Zim was wining then Gaz was wining. This kept happening. Some player took notice and gathered around and watched as the legendary Gaz play against a new bee.

The game was so intense that people started to make bets on who would win.

"Alright, gather round. People for Gaz to the left and people for Zim to the right!", a young man said to the crowd. "Place your bets! Place your bets!"

"Five dollar on Zim!"  
"Ten on Gaz!"  
"Fifteen dollars and 20 tickets on Zim!"

And the bets went higher and higher. Zim beat down on the buttons as he looked at the screen with determination. He glanced at Gaz. Surly she was as nervous as he was. To his surprise she looked calm.

Zim looked back up at his score 34,830. He was so close to wining he could taste it, but then again so was Gaz. Gaz's score was 34,825. He made a nervous sound and continued to play.

Zim just started to shoot everything in sight. He didn't have time to be precise, he needed bonus points and fast.

Gaz on the other hand was wondering were and when Zim had got so good at games. She remembered the time when Zim was in Dib's body and she 'played' against him. He was so bad at playing. She had said and I quote, "It's like he isn't even trying!"

Minutes seemed like hours as they play. They both tuned out the noise behind them.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!", the young man called. Everyone in the crowd quieted. They waited to hear if their player had won or lost. The announcer was quiet building up suspense.

"JUST TELL US WHO WON ALREADY!", screamed a little girl in the crowd. Her voice was deep like a mans voice. The young man glared at her.

"Anyway, the winner is... ZIM!", the right side of the crowd started to cheer. While the left side started to boo or hiss. Zim stepped up next to the young man. A victorious smile on his face.

"Yes, praise me. PRAISE ME!", the crowd started to chant his name. "Know that Zim is better than all of youu. Victory for Zim!", after that people started to leave seeing as the excitement was over. Zim turned around to the game. There was smoke coming from the machine from how hard they were playing. But that's not what he was focusing on. He was looking for a missing person.

Gaz was not there. He wondered where she wondered off to. He went looking around the gaming place only see her heading out the door. He quickly went after her.

"Gaz-beast wait!", he yelled as he ran outside. Gaz simply ignored him and kept walking down the sidewalk. He ran so he was walking next to her. "I won so-"

"Yes I know you won! I know I will have to get another Game Slave! Just shut up and leave me alone!", she snapped at him. Angry wasn't the right word to describe Gaz right now. Furious, aggravated, annoyed, and she felt like she could kill. Boy do I feel bad for Zim.

"No no you are not listening. Remember our bet? If you won you get your Game Slave back, and if Zim won I would decide that later.", he grew an evil smile. "You would be glad to know I've decided what I want from you now.", Gaz stopped walking. She started at Zim. Her arms crossed waiting to hear what he wanted.

"Well out with it! What do you want?!", she said. She glared at Zim. He smirked and stared her down.

"You..."

* * *

_**Ok a little ZaGr going on. There will be more next chapter. Ps. I have my first day of 8th grade X( so little less updating time. (what else is new (-.-)? )**_


	5. After shock

Hey yall. Sorry for my lateness, its a hassle just to write this one. *slams head against desk* Curse you school for giving me so much work. Hopefully I can write more later. Enjoy

Gaz looked at Zim with wide eyes. Saying she was shocked was an under statement, she was unbelievably confused. She blinked a couple times before glaring at him.

"What do you mean 'me'?", Gaz questioned. Zim smirked and crossed his arms in a cocky way. This action only made Gaz more irritated.

"What else could Zim mean? You 'owe' me a favor. You know since Zim beat you at the video game," his tone was very prideful. Gaz grinded her teeth and clenched her fist. She did not like being reminded of her loss. This only made Gaz's patience smaller.

"I know that, stupid," she spat. "I mean, what do you want from me?", Zim cocked his head to the side with confusion. He gave her a 'eh?' before she continued. "What do you, Zim, want me, Gaz, to do for you?", she said slowly trying to mock his intelligence. He growled slightly. He was not 'slow' he was ZIM!

"Simple really," he said inspecting his glove like it didn't really matter. "You have the honor of being Zim's greatest friend.", Gaz raised an eyebrow.

"Greatest friend? Don't you mean best friend?", Gaz asked with an eye roll. Zim shudder at the word best friend. His experience with his FIRST best friend, Keef, did not go so well. From that day on he swore never to have a best friend again. EVER.

"No, no, Zim means greatest," he said nonchalantly. "Back to the subject. As Zim's greatest friend you will have to spend time with me.", he stopped and looked at her to make sure she understood. "You will have to sit with Zim at lunch, go over to my base, and be seen with me in public.", he stated. Gaz groaned loudly to show Zim her displeasure. She was NOT happy about it one bit. And she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Do I have to go EVERYWHERE with you?", she complained.

Zim shook his head. "Only when you are called."

"Great just like a little dog," Gaz thought bitterly. Zim was gonna make her life hell, she could tell. She knew he must've wanted her to give him top secret information on Dib. Yet something was missing in that little puzzle.

"Look I don't have todo anything I don't want to," Gaz said irritation in her voice. She turned and started to walk back home. Zim huffed. He than ran sightly ahead of her and stood in front of her. Blocking her path home. Gaz was glaring at him with such hate, she was really getting tired of his games. "What do you want now?"

"You cannot leave!"

"Watch me," and just as Gaz was about to step past him, he glided in front of her. "Move Zim, or be sent to a world of utter pain," she threatened. Yet he did not move, and his look of stubbornness did not waver. He stood his ground.

"We had a deal," he exclaimed. He then showed her his gloved hand. She stared down at it with no interest what so ever. "We even shook on it! That means you can't break our deal!", Gaz growled softly. She knew the consciences of making a deal with him, yet she still did it.

Gaz Membrane was many things; evil, mean, short tempered, and deadly, but a lair was not not one of them. She prided herself in remaining truthful, mainly because she liked to see people's reactions. Gaz scowled seeing she had to keep her end of the deal.

"And you cannot deny the deal. Zim still has your filthy dirty human germs on my glove.", Zim pointed to his glove. Gaz sighed with irritation.

She took a deep breath preparing for the worst. "Fine...", she grumbled under her breath.

"NO! You shook my-wait. You said 'fine'?" he said. More of question than an answer. Gaz nodded regrettably. Zim grew a toothy grin. "YES! Victory for Zim!", he celebrated. He started doing a little victory dance and became oblivious to the world around him.

Gaz saw this as her chance to leave. She slowly walked around him, walking backwards to make sure he wasn't following. Then she made a mad dash to the safety of her home. She didn't look back as she continued running. After about 3 minutes of running nonstop she finally reached her home.

She pulled out her house keys and entered the house. Gaz quickly closed the door behind her and took a deep breath of relief. Gaz looked up and saw Dib sitting on the coach and scowled.

Dib also took notice to the other life form in the building. And cringed when he saw Gaz at the door. He quickly dropped the paranormal magazine on the floor and jumped up from his spot. "G-Gaz what are you doing home? I thought you went out to the arcade. I wasn't expecting you home till later," he said. He was afraid of what his sister might do to him.

"I wanted to come home early.", she grumbled. Dib nodded quickly. "I'm not in the mood to doom you just yet Dib," he let out a sigh of relief and relaxed slightly. "But that doesn't mean you won't be in a world of pain later... We got anything to eat around here?", she said. Gaz made her way into the kitchen looking for food to eat.

Dib soon followed her.

"Well we have some beans, and I made some spaghetti yesterday. You just have to heat it up and it's ready to eat," he said. You see, since their dad wasn't around a lot, and they couldn't ALWAYS have take out, Dib took it upon himself to learn how to cook. He wasn't bad at it either. And Gaz actually enjoyed eating his food. I know, crazy right?

"I'll have the spaghetti, I guess.," Dib nodded and went over to the fridge. He reheated their meal and got the plates. Gaz grabbed the cups and the Poop Cola. Once she got back to the table she looked down at her plate. "Dib, is the food ready yet?"

"Almost. Just give it a minute.", Gaz sighed seeing she would just have to wait. She looked down at her plate in front of her and scowled.

It was a GREEN plate. Right now, green was Gaz's least favorite color, and seeing only reminded her of Zim. She had to restrain herself from smashing the plate into dust. Instead of breaking one of their plates she decided to just switch it out. Gaz hopped off the chair and grabbed a black plate, putting the green one back as well.

"Why did you do that for?", Dib questioned. He started to serve both Gaz and himself to generous severing of food. Gaz growled. Why can't he NOT ask questions about every little thing?

"I just HATE the color green. It reminds me of stupidity and wasted space.", of course Gaz was referring to Zim. But to let her brother know that would be stupid.

"Speaking of green stupid idiots, I forgot to tell you what happened the other day.", he said in his happy Dib voice. "I had managed to get into Zim's base thanks to that little robot doggy thingy."

"You mean Gir?", Gaz had remember his name by ascendent during their last encounter (which was last week). Zim had been screaming it so much it just kind of...stuck.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, I get down to the lower levels of his base and before Zim came I installed a camera in one of the walls. All within under a minute.", he said pridefully. "Then Zim had finally found me and chased me down. I tried to destroy some stuff before he got me, but his spider legs came out and stopped me. But I broke free. All of a sudden-"

"Zim...", Gaz said in a dangerously low tone. "Zim! Zim! Zim! Zim!", the volume of her voice rising each time she said his name. "I'm sick and tired of hearing his name! That's all you ever talk about! It's always about him!", Gaz slammed her fist on the table. Dib flinched at the sudden outburst. "You talk about him so much, I'm beginning to think you have a thing for him.", Gaz became calmer after saying that, cause the look on Dib's face was priceless.

He had the look of utter disgust and horror. "A t-thing for Zim?", saying those words just made him want to puke. Gaz grew a dark smirk. She loved watching her brother squirm. She wanted to see just how far he'd go...

"Yeah, like a secret crush, a forbidden romance, your hidden boyfriend," she paused to look up at Dib. He looked completely mortified. "and let's not forget the dark LOVER.", she put a special enfaces on the word lover. Dib's face was pale, and he looked like his innocents was taken away from him.

He stood up from his spot at the table and slammed both hands down. "I do NOT like or l-love Zim!", he chocked on the word 'love'. "I'm just willing to do whatever it takes to stop him."

"Even getting on his good side?", Gaz raised an eyebrow in question. Dib turned red with anger. He opened his mouth to protest, but disturbing images of Zim and him together flooded in his head. He was pale once more.

He calmly pushed his chair in, and grabbed his plate from the table. "I'm not hungry anymore.", he dumped his food into the trash. Then he turned to Gaz who was watching him suspiciously. "I'll be in the bathroom vomiting my guts guts out. Then I'll be in my room having a panic attack, k?", Gaz nodded as he ran up stairs.

As if on schedule, Gaz heard the bathroom door slam shut.

Gaz chuckled darkly at her bother. He was just to easy. "Maybe I don't have to doom him. Not after this little talk we had," she thought. Maybe she could give him a break. After all he seemed pretty traumatized. "Nah," Gaz thought as she stuffed her mouth with spaghetti.

Once she swallowed it she screamed to Dib. "Hey Dib, you out did yourself this time! It's really good! You should come down her a eat some! Mmmmm scrumptious!", she listened carefully. Gaz had then heard Dib cough and gage as he threw up some more. "Yup, way to easy...", Gaz mumbled.

* * *

After Gaz had left it took Zim a while to noice. And let me tell you he was NOT pleased at he sudden disapperience.

"How DARE that human filth leave me standing there? ME! THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!", he stormed back to his base. He was not in a good mood.

Sure Gaz had agree to his slave-I mean- greatest friend, but he wasn't done talking to her just yet. He quickly opened the door and slammed it closed once he was inside. His two robotic parents came out of hiding to greet their 'son'.

"Hello son," they said in fusion. Zim only growled seeing as they were blocking his path. He pushed them aside harshly causing them to fall on the floor.

"Well someone is being a mister grouchy pants.", mom bot said as she picked up her eyeball from the floor. "That could only mean one thing...PUBERTY!", both the dad and mom looked at Zim. They both picked themselves up and rolled over to Zim. He was almost to the toilet when his 'dad' grabbed him from behind.

"Come on son. It's time we have THE TALK.", dad bot said in a crazed tone. Zim started to struggle against his hold. Kicking and pushing, anything to get free. The dad bot sat down on the sofa putting Zim on his lap while holding him in place.

"Relase Zim this instant! Obey me! OBEY ME!", but dad bot only gave him a blank stare.

"Oh how cute!", mom bot clasped her hands around her face. "Our little boy is becoming a little man!", she gushed. "Let me go get the camera.", she then open her mouth to the size of a football. Then a camera came out.

"Now son, it's time we talk about the birds and bees!", he said. The smile plastered on his metal face. Zim's eyes widened. Not the bees!

"NO! Zim does not wish to talk about the evil death bee!", he screamed finally breaking out of dad bot's grip. He fell on the floor with a thump as he started to crawl backwards. He then he got up and made a mad dash for the toilet. His robot parents came running after him. He jumped in and he started to go down.

"Wait! We just want to talk!", they screamed after him. They both stuck arms in the elevator toilet trying grab him. Zim gasped as he ducked down out of their reach. As he went more down he noticed the top opening was now closed. He let out a sigh of relief as he leaned against the walls of the elevator.

The doors had opened as he stepped into his lab. Zim took off his disguise and threw it to the side. He noticed Gir sitting down in front of the large computer screen watching two puppets fight.

"Gir! Get away from there. That is used for science not for...whatever weird show you're watching today.", Gir turned around and saw his master was only standing a few feet away. He had a wide grin as he jumped over to his master. He hugged Zim's waste as Zim stumbled back. "Get off Gir!", the little robot whinnied. Is eyes turned red and jumped off.

"Hi ya master!", he waved widely at Zim. "Did yooo talk to da scary lady today?", Zim gazed upon his little minion.

"Yes actually," he said walking over to the computer. He quickly cleared the screen before the puppets could do any further damage to each other. He typed in a few things and then pictures came into view. Pictures of Dib, Gaz, Professor Membrane, the Membrane house, and both Dib and Gaz together popped up all over the screen.

"Hey look it's me!", Gir squeaked as he pointed to a picture. Sure enough he was there at the very corner of the picture, with only his eyes in full view. "I'm famous!"

"Yes, yes, so you are.", Zim usually tried to amuse Gir every now and then. "As Zim was saying, the meeting with the human went according to plan.", Zim said happly. The computer scoffed in the background.

"For once one actually work..", Zim growled at his computer.

"Well since Zim has your attention," the computer groaned knowing an order was soon to come. "I need you to re-program the robot parents. Zim thinks some of their wires are loose. Either that or they've been watching tv with Gir again."

"Yes my lord", it said in a dull voice.

"Master, why are there so many pictures of Mary and scary lady?", Gir usually refers to Dib as Mary.

"Well..."

Yay! Hope you liked it! There will be slight ZaGr in the next chapter. Now I'm gonna get some sleep. You should too! But make sure to review. Love y'all goodnight/morning


End file.
